The Prophecy
by J.M. Rose
Summary: Bella swan is a vampire hunter born to full fill a prophecy, but with danger everywhere she goes will she survive long enough to finish what she started? or will she die before she gets the chance? E&B fic
1. Running

I stopped moving so the hunters wouldn't see me, and I held my breath so they wouldn't hear me.

"Oh Isabella," one hunter said, "I'm going to find you…"

I saw a pair of legs walk past the bush I was hiding in.

"There is no use in hiding young Isabella," the second hunter said, "we are going to get you anyway…"

I saw a second pair of legs stop in front of my bush.

"It's only a matter of time before we find you," the fist hunter told me," and if you come out now we will make your death painless, and if you make us wait it's going to be-" the was interrupted by his phone ringing.

I heard him answer it and he talked in a language I hadn't learned yet.

"Our little fun will have to wait for next time Bella," he said to me and then to the other hunter, "The village caught news of a vampire attack coming their way, we are needed back as soon as possible."

In a flash they were gone and I was safe and alive for a few more days.

"That was close," I said to myself, "to close…"

I ran back to the small cave I was staying in and packed up what little stuff I had left with me.

I grabbed my backpack and put a black long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants, a hunting knife and 3,000 dollars cash in it. I waited until night fall to leave; I needed to get as far away from the village as possible, so I started to walk for a few hours until I found a small little town in West Virginia. The first thing I did there was I got breakfast and then I snuck my way on to a bus. I sat in the back with my jacket hood up and I fell asleep for the entire ride.

**3 days later**

"Hey… Hey kid… Hey I'm talking to you," a man wash shaking me, "this is the end of the ride, get off the bus."

"Where am I at?" I asked sleepily.

"Forks, Washington, now get off of my bus," he said and bushed me towards the door of the bus.

"I can't believe I'm in Washington," I said as I got off the bus, and looked around.

All I saw was green, it felt so claustrophobic, everything was wet and soggy it looked to me like it never stopped raining here. I knew that this was going to be my home for a few years until the hunters found me again so I was going to have to get used to it. I started to wander around town until I found an old, broken down house with a fore sell sign in the front yard. I called the number on the sign to see how much it was for the house.

"Hello?" an unknown voice answered.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan and I am interested in your home that you are selling."

"The only home I'm selling is old broken and rotting."

"Yes, that's the one I'm talking about," I told him, "How much are you asking for it?"

"You can just have it for free," he told me, "I'll meet you there in 20 minutes to give you all the paper work," he said and hung up.

"Well that was kind of rude," I said to myself.

I walked up to the front door and grabbed the door knob, when I did the entire door fell off.

"Well I see I have a lot of work to do," I whispered slowly.

I looked around the room and saw that the stairs had completely fallen in. I walked into the kitchen and saw that it was still intact. I was getting ready to walk into the living room when I saw a weird picture hanging on the wall, it was life size and almost went from ceiling to the floor, the picture was of a wolf pack chasing after a heard of deer under the light of a full moon. I walked over and took the painting down and saw that there was a door behind it, I opened the door and I found what looked like a safe room in the house. I walked in and found a bed a dresser and a weapons cabinet that was fully stocked. I walked over to the dresser and saw that it was fully stocked with cloths of my size.

I heard a car pull up so I quickly left the room, closed the door, and put the painting back up. Then I walked back outside and saw a 6'5 tan, blond haired man that had blue eyes, he was wearing a business suit and carried a brief case with him.

"You must be Bella, I'm Blake, if you come over to my car I have a few papers you need to look over and sign." He told me and winked.

"Umm… okay do you have a pen?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, and sorry about the property damage this house is over 300 years old, and you are the first person to live in it in 20 years."

"Its fine," I told him, "It's just one more thing for me to fix in my spare time."

"Okay so I need you to read this, sign here, date here, and put your initials here, and this paper basically say's that you are the official and legal owner of this house, and when you sign this you will be the payer of the bills and in full responsibility of this property, do you understand the terms of this contract?"

"Yes I understand," I told him and signed the papers, "oh and before you leave can I ask you two questions?"

"Yeah go ahead," he told me.

"Where is the nearest high school? And where is the nearest hard ware store?" I asked.

"That would be Forks high school, and the Newton's sports store, it has everything you need to fix up your house," he said and winked again, "So Forks high school are you a senior?"

"No I'm only a junior, why?" I asked slowly, my creeper meter was on high alert.

"Oh, umm how old are you?" he asked nervously.

"I'm 16, please get off my property now," I told him slowly, "I have things to do today, so… Bye!"

I walked backwards a few feet into my yard and watched him until he got into his car and left. After the creepy Blake dude left I did another once over of the house to see what I needed to buy. It turns out most of the wood wasn't rotten; it was just the screws and nails that had rusted away to nothing.

"Okay," I said to myself, "First thing I need to do is go to the high school to register for junior year and then it's off to the hard ware store."

I walked out the front door, my backpack with me, on my way to Forks high school. It turns out to be only a half an hour walk from my house to the school.

Forks high school was a very small school, made up of a series of different buildings. I walked towards the one that said main office, when I opened the door a warm breeze blew past me.

"Welcome to Forks high school, my name is Ms. Cope, how may I help you?" she asked very politely.

"I'm here to register for my junior year," I told her.

"Do you have registration papers?" she asked.

"No, I just moved here, and I don't know how anything works yet," I told her, "can you help me out with the registration papers?"

"Yes honey," she said, "where was your last school?"

"I was home schooled," I told her, "I have no previous records of where I used to live, sorry."

"That's okay honey," she told me sweetly, "why don't you just fill out these papers and I will enter you into the system. Now we need your parents to sign a release stating that you can come to this school."

"I don't have any parents, so can I just sign that myself?"

"What happened to your parents dear?"

"They died when I was 12; I am legally emancipated from any care giver."

"Oh well then yes you can sign that paper yourself."

I took the papers and filled them out with all the basic information, and gave them back to her, and signed where it needed to be signed.

"Thanks sweetie, when do you plan on starting school?" she asked me.

"Um, what is today?" I asked.

"Today is Friday, December 1st," she told me, "Would you like to start Monday?"

"Yes, that would be great," I told her, "Do you think I could get my schedule now?"

"No, we need time to put your schedule together so when you come in Monday you will get it from me along with a paper that all of your teachers need to sign."

"Okay, well have a good day Ms. Cope," I told her and theft the building.

I walked all the way to the sports store, where I bought some nails and screws and a hammer and screwdriver and then went back to my house. I worked on my house for the rest of the day and I was able to get the stairs in working order while also using left over wood I found in the back yard under a tarp to build a table and a few chairs. At the end of the day I went into the safe room, changed into some pajamas, and climbed into my bed. I fell asleep thinking about what school would be like on Monday. The rest of the weekend passed in a blur of me working on the house, and working out.


	2. First Day Of School

*Monday Morning*

Beep…Beep…Beep… BEEP!

"Shut up!" I yelled at the alarm clock, "I don't even know why I bought you!"

I sat up and looked at the clock, 4:00 A.M. it read. I got up and went over to the dresser. I got out shorts and a sports bra and put them on.

I walked over to the middle of the room and started to punch the punching bag I had found in the down stairs hall closet. After a 20 minute kick boxing session I did 100 sit ups and pushups then I stretched all of my muscles out and did more kick boxing after I was done I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. It was a horrible sight, I had a scar running down the right side of my neck, and a scar running down my left check stopping at my mouth, I also had two scars on my upper chest, over a hundred small scars on my arms and stomach, two large jagged scars on my right leg, one large scar on my left leg, and fading bruises covering my entire body.

*Flash Back*

"_You bitch," slap, "You can't do anything right," my father yelled and continued to hit me, "You're the reason the whole village hates us."_

_He pushed me down to the ground and started to kick me._

"_Stop!" my mom yelled, "You're going to kill her!"_

"_Shut up woman," he yelled back, "You have no say in this!"_

_He continued to kick and hit me, and then he grabbed a knife, he cut large, jagged cuts into both of my legs, and started to carve other things into my body. The last thing I remember before passing out was how my father told me that I was a worthless piece of shit and deserved everything that he was doing to me._

*end of flash back*

I can still remember the pain of waking up that morning; I was still bleeding in places and had the word traitor carved into my stomach. I started to cry, wondering what I did to deserve what he did to me I was only 15 when he did this to me, and it wasn't until I turned 16 that I knew the real reason he hated me so much. The stupid prophecy ruined my life in many different ways.

I decided, before I would be late for school, to get in the shower, to wash away the tears, and get dressed. I put on a black, simple plan band tee and black cargo pants with black sneakers I also put on a jacket to make sure that almost all of my scars were covered; the only ones I couldn't cover were the ones on my face and neck. I got my back pack and started the thirty minute walk to school; about half way there it started to rain. By the time I to the main office I was soaked and in a very bad mood.

"Good morning how can I," Ms. Cope paused when she saw me, "Oh my, what happened to you?"

"Walking and rain," I growled, "don't mix, please just give me my schedule before I say something mean"

"Okay honey," she said, "Here you go, have the teachers sign this and return it to me at the end of the day, I hope your day gets better."

"You and me both," I grumbled and walked out of the office, "now let's see what classes I have to take."

English – Ms. Jones room 10 – B

Sign Language – Mr. Bee room 3 – A

Study Hall – Ms. Newman room 5 – B

Math – Mr. Varner room 8 – B

History – Mr. Heywood room 1 – A

Lunch

Science – Mr. Banner room 4 – A

Gym – Coach Clap room 9 – C

Wow, I have a packed day, I thought. I went to my English class and walked in, I was the first one there other then the teacher. I gave her the slip she had to sign and sat down in the back of the class room. Ten minutes later and the class were full of loud, annoying teenagers.

"Okay class; settle down," Ms. Jones said, "We have a new student with us today, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Sure," I said and stood up, "Hi, my name is Isabella Swan; I liked to be called Bella for short."

I sat back down when I saw everyone in the class stare at me.

"Okay class, attention up front," she said, "Now who has read the book Romeo and Juliet before?"

I was the only one that raised my hand in the entire class. Again he eyes were back on me.

"Very good Bella," Ms. Jones said, "since you already read it you can do whatever you want for the rest of the class, everyone else come and get a copy of the book form my desk and start reading, I expect you to be half way done at the end of the class."

There were a bunch of groans as they went up to get a book; after everyone was seated again it was quiet. I had nothing to do so I decided that I needed to make a shopping list so I got a piece of paper and pen from the girl sitting next to me and wrote down:

2 note books

3 ring 2 inch binder

Pens/pencils

Calculator

Running shoes

Food

I pod

Cheap vehicle

I flipped the paper over and wrote To Do list on the top of it, then I put down:

Get a gob

Make some friends

Fix the house

Get a vampire boyfriend?

I underlined the last one and put a question mark by it. I had no idea how to find a vampire let alone get close enough to one to fill the prophecy. I shuddered at the thought of having a half vampire baby.

Ding…Ding…Ding…

The bell rang to go to our next period; I got up and putt all of my stuff in my backpack and walked up to the teacher to get my slip back.

"Have a good day," Ms. Jones said.

"I'll try," I mumbled under my breath and left the class room.

*Skip to Lunch*

It's finely lunch, thank god; today has been a living hell so far. I had to introduce myself in every class, was stared half of the day and I didn't make any friends at all. I started on my way to the lunch room got an apple and sat down at the empty table in the back of the room. As I ate my apple I scanned the room for any unknown dangers. After I finished my apple and threw away the core I went back to the table and laid my head down. I was almost asleep when I heard the other chairs around the table get pulled out. I lifted my head up and saw five beautiful people set down around me. They all had pale skin and amber colored eyes. I knew right away that they were vampires, I was about to run when one of them spoke.

"Hey my name is Alice," the short one with spiky, black hair told me, "That's my boyfriend, Jasper," she pointed to the tall blond boy, "That's his twin sister, Rosalie," she pointed to the blond lady that was glaring at me, "That's her boyfriend, Emmett," she pointed to the brown curly haired boy (He could have been as big as a grizzly bear (he scared me the most)), "And this is, Edward," she pointed to the tall boy with bronze hair and a murderous glare on his face.

"Hi," I squeaked out, "I'm Bella," I was freaking out on the inside; the room was spinning and I was getting short of breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jasper asked me.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, "I-I'm f-f-fine."

He was about to say something else but the bell rang and I shout off like a bat out of hell. I practically ran to my science class, I gave Mr. Banner my slip and sat down where he told me to. Two minutes later the Edward kid at the lunch table came in and sat down next to me. He scooted his chair as far away from me as possible and I did the same to him. Mr. Banner started to teach something I had already learned, so I didn't pay much attention to him. I kept looking over at Edward and every time I did, I flinched, his glare just kept getting scarier and scarier every time I looked at him, his glare reminded of my father, I shuddered and looked away, as soon as the bell rang he was out of the class room.

"Hey, what did you do to Cullen?" an unknown blond boy said, "oh and by the way, my name is Mike."

"I'm Bella," I told him, "I have no idea what I did to him, and he was like that at lunch too."

"That's odd," Mike told me, "he is usually really calm and sticks to himself and his family. Maybe he just had a bad night's sleep."

_Not likely,_ I thought, on account that he is a vampire, but I said, "yeah, maybe that's it," anyway.

"So what's your next class?" he asked.

"Gym, what about you?" I asked.

"The same, would you like to walk with me to class?" he asked and winked.

"Sure," I told him, "I would love that."

He walked me all the way to the gym teachers' office, so I could get my P.E. kit and then he showed me where the girls' locker rooms were. He hugged me before I went to get changed, which I thought was a little weird, but I shrugged it off anyway. After I got changed I went into the gym and found the gym teacher.

"Coach Clap?" I asked shyly, "I need you to sign this."

"Hmm fresh meat," he said and signed my slip, "don't worry, I'm sure the class will be easy for you," he told me as he studied my body type, "just remember to have fun and don't get hurt!" he practically yelled in my face.

I got my slip back from him and went to find Mike. I located him over in a small group of guys. Two of those guys were Emmett and Jasper. I walked slowly up to the group and stood behind mike.

"Hey short stuff, "Emmett greeted me, "are you feeling better now? You ran out of lunch pretty fast and you had us all worried."

"Yeah," I told him, "I'm fine-"

"What happened to your arms and your face?" Jasper interrupted me.

"I got into a car accident last year," I told him.

Before he could ask any more questions the coach blew his whistle and declared that the boys were sparring (kick boxing) and the girls would be doing gymnastics. I walked with the rest of the girls over to the gymnastics stuff; I did a quick warm up and went over to the vacant balance beam. I got up on it and started to practice my kick boxing moves, and after 10 minutes of practice I felt board, it was no fun without a partner. I got down off the beam and snuck over to the sparring area. There was one guy who didn't have a partner and was just watching the other matches. I walked over to him and stood next to him.

"Bella," I told him and stuck out my hand.

"Justin," he said and grabbed onto my hand.

As soon as he did that I flipped him over me and he landed on the mat with a soft thud.

"First thing about sparing, and the real world, do not trust anyone," I told him.

All of a sudden I felt something hit the back of my legs and then I was on my back.

"Second thing about sparing and the real world," he told me, "never let your guard down."

We both got up and dusted off.

"Do you think you can actually fight me?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him, "and I have a strong feeling that I would win too."

"You're on little girl," he told me, "but, don't be mad when I send you back crying to your mommy."

We shook hands again, backed up 3 steps and then we let the fight begin. We both came up to each other fast and he let me through the first punch. I faked a stomach jab, and instead I came up and hit him in the face. He stumbled back a few steps before he ran back up and tried to hit my stomach, I quickly dodged and did a round house kick and hit his face again. Before he had a chance to stumble I did a low round house kick and took his legs out from under him and knocked him on his ass, he quickly got up and charged me, and I dodged him again. He turned back around just in time to see me punch his stomach and knee his head; I did another low round house kick and knocked him on his ass again. This time he hit the mat signaling that he had enough. I walked over to him and helped him up. His face was bruised and I'm pretty sure I broke his nose.

"Oh my god," I said, "I am so sorry, I didn't know I was hitting you that hard, I swear I was going easy on you and I was holding back a lot."

"You were holding back?" he gasped out.

"Yes but that's not the issue right now," I told him, "let's go over to the coach and see if I can take you to the nurses office."

I turned around to lead him over to the coach and saw that everyone in the gym had watched our little fight.

"Wow, Bella," Emmett said, "you really kicked his ass."

"I-I didn't mean too," I stuttered, "I think he needs to go to the nurses office."

"Emmett take Justin to the nurse," Coach Clap said, "and Bella, in my office now."

I followed him into his office thinking I was in trouble, I was wrong.

"Good job Bella," he told me, "from now on I want you to do all of the boy's activities, okay?"

"Okay," I told him and walked out of his office just as the bell rang.

I went and got changed and walked out to the parking lot. I found Mike over by a car, so I went up to talk to him.

"Hey, do you think you could give me a ride to the store and then home today?"

"Yeah sure," Mike said, "hop in."

I did and he started to drive of in a direction that I assumed was the store, when we got their Mike stayed in the car while I went in and got the school stuff I had on my list, and a new pair of running shoes. When I got back out to the car I gave him instructions on how to get to my house. When we got there he gave me a weird and confused look.

"You live here?" he asked, "This place is a dump."

"Hey don't hate on my house," I told him, "thanks for the ride home," I kissed him on the cheek and got out of his car.

He waited until I was in the house and shut the door before he left. I smiled and dropped my back pack at the door. I turned around and saw a man standing in the hall way. With one look I knew what he was.

"Vampire…" I whispered.


	3. Scars and Bruises

"Hello, my little human…" the vampire growled out, his red eyes following my every movement like I was a sick weak animal.

"Who are y-you?" I stuttered out quickly.

"My name is James," he muttered darkly, "and since you already know what I am, although I have no idea how you found out, I'll tell you why I'm here."

I stood there petrified in fear. I started to look for an escape route; he was blocking the only way to the safe room, and I wouldn't even get turned around to go out the front door before he would catch me.

"Ah, I see your eyes searching for an escape path," he chuckled darkly, "I want you to know that it won't work, you see I have already found your little safe room, it won't protect you against my kind, neither will any of those weapons you have in there," he had a smile on his face that sent chills down my back, he watched every move I made in fear, and the sick bastard got off on it, "you know, I've been alone for a very long time, no one around to hold or kiss, no one around to pleasure me," his eyes turned a deeper color of red and he inhaled, "So I started to wonder around looking for a mate, and when I arrived at this small pitiful town, I smelled something amazing, something so appetizing my mouth started to water, so I fallowed it and guess what I found," he paused, "You, you're not exactly what I was looking for in a mate, but you will be great fun. I waited all day for you or anyone else to get home, it was quite boring. But now that you are here I am going to take what I want…"

***WARNING RAPE SCENE START***

In a flash he was in front of me, his red eyes were now a dark onyx black, his teeth dripped with venom and his eyes held a darkness that I could only imagine was hell. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, bruising and breaking my ribs, and walked into the safe room, he threw me on the bed, while he shut and locked the door. He slowly walked over to my shaking body with this evil gleam of hunger and raw need in his eyes.

"Please," I begged, "don't do this!"

"Awe," he said, "silly little human, now where would the fun be if I just stopped and left?"

He was now at the edge of my bed, his eyes clouded over with arousal. He grabbed my ankles and pulled me slowly towards him. I started kicking my legs and screaming.

"That won't work little girl," he chuckled darkly, "This room is sound proof."

"Please," I begged again, "stop, just leave me alone," I screamed and started to cry, "it shouldn't happen like this, you're not the right one, please just stop!"

"Hush little human," he growled out loudly, "this will only hurt… a lot," he smiled evilly at me.

He grabbed my shirt and ripped it off me, bruising my shoulders and neck, next to go was my bra, I felt a few ribs popping when it came off. He grabbed my chest roughly and squeezed them hard, instantly bruising it, I screamed out in pain and he slapped me.

"Shut up you little bitch!" he yelled at me and hit me again.

I started to struggle and cry harder, which only made him get rougher; he tore off my pants and underwear and undid his jeans. He pulled out his member and started rub it, he made me watch and I felt sick to my stomach. He pulled me off the bed and made me get on my knees.

"Suck," he commanded, "Do it now or I will be forced to hurt you more."

When I still didn't do it he grabbed my mouth and popped it open and quickly thrust himself inside. I bit down as hard as I could, but it didn't seem to do much, if anything it seemed to pleasure him more, so I just stopped moving. He put his hand in my hair, grabbed a fist full, and pulled hard, I cried out around the thing he had in my mouth. He pulled out violently and threw me up on the bed and got on top of me.

"This is going to be so fun," he gave me an evil smile.

"Let me the fuck go right the fuck now," I screamed at him, "or I swear to fucking god I will roast your sparkly white ass until it is so fucking black and crispy you will never be recognized again!"

He growled and smiled again, "I love it when a girl has a naughty mouth."

He grabbed my hips and thrust himself inside of me. I screamed out in agony, this is the worst pain I have ever felt in my entire life. He didn't wait a second before he started going hard and fast. My brain finely detached me form the situation and I felt numb. It felt like forever before he was finely done, he pulled out and zipped his pants back up.

***END OF RAPE SCENE***

"Mmm that was very satisfying, you are a good little fuck," he said sickly sweet as if I enjoyed the situation, "I might be back someday for another round," he smiled evilly and gave a little chuckle, "and just to make sure you don't kill yourself," he said, "I have a little present for you," he smiled and winked at me.

He grabbed my arm and brought it up to his lips; he kissed it once before he sunk his teeth into it. If felt like thousands of tiny frozen razor blades slicing through my skin and going into my blood stream. He bit into my other arm too and it felt the same exact way, after a few seconds the freezing pain started. If felt like my veins were being torn apart, like I was being frozen from the inside out. I let out a low moan of agony.

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it," he smiled evilly, "This is one pain that you will never forget."

"Go to hell," I spat in his face, "Get the fuck out of my house right now before I fucking roast your ass!" I yelled at him and slowly got to my feet despite the horrific pain in my arms, "I said leave!"

"You shouldn't be able to talk let alone stand up," he said in disbelief, "How are you able to do this?"

"I'm fucking pissed as hell," I growled, "and I have a very high pain threshold, now get the fuck out!"

I lunged for the lighter on my dresser, by the time I had the flame lit he was out of my room, I didn't bother to check the rest of the house, I knew he was gone. I stumbled over to my bed; the pain was starting to become overwhelming. I laid down and curled up into a ball, the venom running through my veins was making me become colder, and sleepier by the second, I started to shiver and shake because of the cold.

When the venom hit my heart it felt like I was being stabbed with a dagger, I screamed out in pain and started to cry again, it felt like I was going to die. The venom was now everywhere in my body, I couldn't move without sobbing. The pain was so intense that I couldn't stop screaming, I prayed to god, for him to just kill me now, to end my pitiful pain filled life of misery. I slowly started to pass out, as my vision started to go black I saw someone come in the room, right before I passed out I heard someone yell my name.

*Three Days Later*

I started to wake up when the pain started to recede from my limbs, my heart started to beat slower and slower as it slowly started to get colder. The pain in my heart became more intense and I gave one final scream, then the pain was gone, my heart was now beating at a slow 20 beats per minute and my body temperature dropped 30 degrees, I didn't need to breathe as often either.

I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings, my sight was so clear, like someone took a filter off of my eyes, and I could hear everything in the room, my own slow heart beat, and a slightly faster heart beat. I turned my head to see a very concerned Mike sitting next to me.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked, "your whiter than usual, your hair turned black and your eyes are now purple instead of brown."

I didn't answer his question; I just lunged at him and pulled him into a hug, when he wrapped his arms around me I started to sob into his chest violently.

"Please don't let me go," I cried into his shirt and held onto him harder.

"I would never let you go," he held on tighter, "what happened to you? I came back to your house to see if you wanted to hang out and I found you naked passed out on your bed. Where did all those scars come from? How did you get all of those bruises?"

I looked down to see I had clothing on and my arms were bandaged up.

"Did you get me dressed?" I asked slowly?

"Yes, I didn't want to leave you naked, it wouldn't have been right, and you probably would have freaked out when you woke up if you saw me staring at you, when you were naked."

"Oh, thanks," I said, "umm how long exactly was I asleep?"

"Three days," he said, "Please answer my questions."

"I can't answer any of your questions, it could mean death for you," I told him, "What you need to do is go home and forget that this ever happened."

"I can't go home," he said sadly.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"My parents found out I'm gay and they kicked me out, I have nowhere to go."

"Oh Mike," I said and grabbed him up in a hug, "This might be the most dangerous and stupidest decision I have ever made, but you can stay here with me."

"I couldn't do that to you Bella, and besides your parents wouldn't let a boy move in with you."

"I don't live with my parents," I said softly, "They were bad people and I ran away, I'm all alone in this house, and I need some company, will you please move in with me?"

"Wait is that where you got the scars and bruises from?" he asked.

"All of the scars are from them, the bruises are n-new," I stuttered and started to cry again.

"Shh, Bella, everything is going to be okay," Mike whispered and rubbed my back as he held me in a hug, "where are the new bruises from?"

"I w-was r-r-rap-ped," I sobbed harder.

"Who?" I heard Mike growl out right before I passed out.


	4. Gym Accidents

I woke up to the smell of food cooking; I slowly got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Everything hurt, and from what I could see I had bruises covering my entire body. My arms were mixed colors of regular skin, black purple, and small green fading bruises. My legs were worse, none of the bruises were even close to fading, they were all deep purple and black colors. I felt really weak and tired, like I had just ran a marathon on an empty stomach.

When I got to the kitchen I saw Mike cooking breakfast, I was confused as to where he got food from to make breakfast, I hadn't been shopping yet for anything other than to the hardware store. I made some noise by moving a chair out from the table which caused mike to look over towards me; I gave him a confused look.

"I went shopping while you were sleeping, I hope you don't mind," he told me.

"Not at all, where did you get the pans and kitchen stuff though, I didn't have any of that stuff when I moved in." I asked him.

"I kind of bought that stuff too," he chuckled, "Where did the table come from?"

"I uh made it when I had left over wood from redoing the stairs last weekend." I told him.

"And the chairs?" he asked amazed.

"Yes I made the chairs too," I showed a little smile, "It was quite easy."

"You are amazing." He said as he set the table for breakfast.

"Sure, so what's for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon." He told me, "and your choice of milk or orange juice to drink."

"Mmm sounds and smells amazing," I told him, "thanks Mike," I paused, "for everything."

"You're welcome Bella," he said, "but, I really should be thanking you, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have a place to live right now. I am very grateful that you let me stay with you."

"You're welcome Mike," I told him.

He got our food dished up and we ate in silence, and since he cooked breakfast, I found it only fair that I do the dishes. He protested at first but, he soon realized that I am a very stubborn person and when I decide something it gets done. After the dishes were done we took turns taking a shower, Mike went first and while he was in the shower I decided to do some stretches, pushups and some kick boxing. After mike got out of the shower I took one, it hurt to wash my body, especially my inner thighs and chest. When I got out I put on a black tank top, black baggy pants and a black jacket to cover up my bruises. I packed a long sleeve shirt and sweat pants for gym so no one could see my bruises, I also packed all of the things I got from the store a few days ago.

Mike tried to convince me to stay home from school today, but again being my stubborn self I told him no and that I was going to school. It was a silent drive there; neither of us was in the mood to talk. When we got to school Mike walked me to my first class, gave me a small hug, and then was on his way with just a quiet good bye. I knew he needed time to get his head straight, I did too. Thoughts were running through my head about what I should do about our situation. I was so afraid that the monster who raped me would come back for a second round, and there would be no way that I could protect mike until my powers were activated, and I knew how to use them.

Activating my powers would be the easy part, all you have to do is feed off of some energy from a vampire, and I could get that from Emmett today in gym. Controlling my powers would be another story, the strength and speed will be easy to master, my third power won't be. Every vampire hunter has a third unknown power that can range from healing, to fire throwing, to death glares, and depending on what one you get is how easy or hard it will be to master. The stronger the power the harder it is to master, and when your powers activate, you instantly know what your third power is.

Ding… ding… ding…

I jumped in my seat as the bell broke me out of my thoughts. I got up and went to my next class; the rest of the day was a blur until it was lunch time. I walked into the lunch room and saw mike sitting alone at a table, I went to him and sat down next to him.

"How is your day so far?" I asked.

"Good," he mumbled, "How was yours."

"It was boring."

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Who raped you?" he asked quietly, "I mean does he go to this school? Was it someone you knew?"

"His name was James," I said just as quietly, "I had never met him before that moment…" I trailed of and then said, "Mike if he comes back I need you to get away from him as fast as possible. He is a very strong man, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Bella, I could never leave you to face him by yourself," he said, "I don't ever want what happened to you to happen again."

"It won't mike," I told him, "I promise."

"How can you promise that?" he asked, "If I can't fight him, then you defiantly won't stand a chance against him."

"There are some things about me that you are not ready to know, and that I am not ready to tell, but, what I can tell you is that I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"How Bella? How will you protect yourself?"

"I will tell you with time Mike, but for now please just trust me, I know that I can take care of myself, but I don't know if I can protect you Mike, I will be strong but not that strong."

"Bella you won't need to protect me, trust me," he said.

"I hope so," I mumbled so he wouldn't be able to hear.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to class; Mike and I walked to class together, and separated to get to our seats.

I got out a notebook and started to doodle I felt a shift in the air as someone pulled out the chair next to me. I looked up and it was Edward, I expected him to ignore me again today, so I went back to my drawing.

"Excuse me, but I didn't have a chance to introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen, and you must be Bella," he said and held out his hand, I flinched back and then internally cursed myself out for doing so when I saw the frown on his face.

"Is everything okay Bella?" he asked.

"Yes Edward," I said and slowly shook his hand, "I'm just a little surprised that you're talking to me, you made it pretty clear the first time we meet that you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I'm sorry, I was having a really bad day, and I had a horrible night sleep that night," he told me.

I snorted when he mentioned the sleeping part and he looked confused, "Sorry, I had something caught in my throat."

Edward was about to say something when Mr. Banner came in the room with a T.V. and put in a movie about cell division. We didn't talk for the rest of the period.

When the bell rang for class to change, Edward again left the class quickly. Mike walked me to gym again and we parted at the changing rooms. I got my cloths out of my back pack and went to the very back of the locker room where I thought no one would be. I took off my shirt as slowly as possible to try and minimize the pain, which didn't work very well, the pain was immense. I was about to put my gym shirt on when I heard a gasp behind me, I spun around quickly which was a huge mistake because I was in a large amount of pain.

"Oh my god what happened?" the girl asked me.

I was in too much pain to answer.

"Do I need to get Coach Clapp?" she asked.

"No," I told her quickly, "please just give me a second."

She helped me sit down on the floor while I waited for the pain to stop, what only took a few seconds for the pain to stop felt like ages.

"Thanks for staying with me," I told her, "Umm what's your name?"

"You're welcome," she said, "and it's Angela Weber."

"Can you umm," I hesitated, "Can you help me finish getting dressed?"

"Yes," she said.

She helped me get my shirt on in a way that was actually close to painless.

"Umm you might want to look away," I told her when I started to unbutton my pants.

"I'll be fine," she said.

I took off my pants and I knew by the look on her face she was trying not to cry, I got my sweats on no problem and put my other cloths back in my back pack. Angela and me walked out together and separated when she went to go and work out with the girls and I went over to the boys.

I walked over to where Mike was standing and tugged on his arm. He looked at me and immediately knew something was wrong, he took us over to a secluded part of the gym.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked.

"It hurts so much Mike," I told him trying not to cry, "I was wondering if you could take me to the hospital today after school to get some pain pills."

"Of course I will Bells," he said, "Can you make it through gym?"

"Yes," I told him.

We walked back to the rest of the class, while Coach Clapp explained what we were supposed to be doing for the day, more sparring; I looked for Emmett and Jasper. They were standing in the middle of the gym, they were on the mats sparring, I was about to make my way over there when coach clap said something that really caught my attention.

"Today I will be pairing you up with a partner," he said, "Jasper you will be with Mike, Emmett you will be with Bella."

I tuned coach clap out and made my way over to Emmett who had this shit eating grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"I get to kick your ass," he said smiling.

"Are you sure that's going to happen?" I asked, "I did rough up Justin pretty bad, are you sure you can take me?"

"Oh I'm sure," he said while smiling, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," I told him and held out my hand for him to shake.

When he grabbed my hand I took some of his energy and immediately felt my powers activate, I felt the strength rush through my veins, and I felt the speed coil in my limbs, I felt my skin harden and my body become more protected, and I felt my third power activate, I had control over the element of fire.

I felt so energized that I forgot about all of my injuries, that was my first mistake, my second mistake was that I didn't block Emmett's kick, and my third mistake was I fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Oh my god Bella are you okay?" I heard Emmett and Mike yell at the same time.

"Get her into my office," Coach Clap yelled over all the chaos.

Emmett picked me up and I cried out in pain, every time he took a step he slightly jostled me and I whimpered in pain each time. Emmett leaned down and put me on a cot in Coach Clapp's office.

"I swear I didn't kick her that hard," Emmett said in a panic.

"Bella," Coach said ignoring Emmett, "I'm going to need to cut off your shirt, to see the damage, do you want one of the other girls to go and get your other cloths?"

"Angela," I barely squeaked through the pain.

"Okay Bella, Mike go tell Angela to bring Bella's stuff in here," He said, "Emmett get 911 phone tell them to get their asses down here ASAP," he paused and then said, "Bella I'm going to cut your shirt off now okay?"

I just nodded, I was so ashamed with the way I look, what was done to me, I'm horrible, worthless, dirty, and impure.

I felt the cold sting of the scissors against my skin as he cut off my shirt; I saw him pause and heard the scissors hit the floor.

"Please, please, don't ask," I begged him, holding back sobs.

"B-Bella, what happened to you?" Coach stuttered.

I started to sob, it hurt so much, but I couldn't stop. I felt someone try to hold me; I flinched away.

"Bella Shh, it's me Mike," he said as he wrapped his arms around me, "Hey everything is going to be okay, we are going to take you to the hospital, and they are going to give you the good stuff, and then we are going to go home, and you are going to rest and stay in bed all weekend, do you hear me?"

I nodded and sobbed harder into his chest, I felt myself breaking apart.

"Bella the ambulance is here, I need to let you go now okay? I will be with you the entire time." Mike said and moved away from me.

"Miss I am EMT Jones, can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"I-I-I can't, I'm s-s-sorry," I sobbed.

"That's okay, we are going to have to move you," he said.

The EMT guys grabbed the sheet on the cot that I was lying on and moved me onto the stretcher. I closed my eyes as I felt them cover up my almost naked body with a blanket and then strapped me down. I didn't want to see the rest of the student body in the gym so I kept my eyes closed the entire way to the ambulance. I felt them lift me up and put me in the back and then closed the doors. I felt someone grab my hand.

"I'll be with you the entire way bells," Mike said, "I promise."


	5. Hospital Visit

We got to the hospital fairly quickly, mostly because I think the EMT's were afraid that I was going to die on them, and I don't really blame them I mean I had bruising all over my body and I'm pretty sure that hit from Emmett cracked my ribs. Mike was still with me, like he said he'd be, and Emmett tried to ride in the ambulance too but he wouldn't have been able to fit.

When we arrived at the hospital everything moved fast, they had me in an isolation room, taking the rest of my cloths off and slipping me into a hospital gown. Then the nurses started hooking me up to various machines, the heart monitor was the first one, then they put these patches on my chest and I really don't know what they were for. I heard Mike trying to get into the room but one of the nurses wouldn't let him in. Then one of the nurses tried to put an IV; my skin was too hard though and broke it, she tried three more times after that and still was unsuccessful she called in another doctor to try. "What seems to be the problem here?" an unknown doctor asked.

"I've already broke three needles on her arm, I don't know why."

"Let me try," he said and walked up to my side, "Hello I'm Dr. Cullen I'm going to be your doctor for your stay."

I looked at him and gasped when I saw he amber eyes. I reached out and grabbed him and pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear.

"I know what you are vampire, the needle will not work on my skin, if you get the bystanders out of here I will tell you why."

He looked at me with hard eyes and straitened himself back out, "May I please have all of the nurses leave for a few minutes so I can talk privately with the patient?"

I heard various amounts of grumbling but eventually everyone but Dr. Cullen left the room. He looked at me expectantly and I started my story.

"I am a hunter, or huntress whatever you prefer, I was born 16 years ago to Charlie and René Swan, The best hunters this century. Everything was going fine until I went to see the village physic…"

**Flash Back**

_I hesitated at the door of the physic, not sure if I really wanted to go in, but before I could turn away the door flew open._

_"I've been expecting you," she said, "Please come in."_

_I walked in slowly, my dad behind me, its tradition that all young hunters go and see the physic on their 16th birthday. I was worried, I had this sense of knowing when things go wrong, and I knew that today was going to be a disaster._

_"Come sit child, let me see your hand," she said._

_I shakily put my hand out to her and she quickly grabbed it and looked at my palm. She hummed every few minutes and squinted her eyes._

_"That can't possibly be right, give me your other hand child, palms up." _

_I did as I was told and she put her hands palms down on mine; she closed her eyes and started to chant something I could not understand. All of a sudden her voice changed into a deep demonic growl._

_"The daughter of the hunters who was born under the light of the full moon will conceive a child with the blood takers, that child will bring peace between the hunters and the blood takers, this child will be invincible and will be born under the light of the blood moon. The child will age quickly but will never die." The physic gasped and her regular voice returned, "get out, get out now, leave the village, you are not wanted here child, go now!"_

_Me and my father quickly left the house and went back to our home where my mother was waiting expectantly. When we walked through the door, my tear stained face and fathers look of hatred, quickly tipped her off that something had went very wrong._

_"What happened," my mom asked franticly, "what did she say?"_

_"I am so sorry mother," I whispered to her, "I will disgrace this family, and there is nothing we can do about it."_

_"Like hell there's not," my father yelled, "You will never go out hunting, you will not leave the village. You hear me? You are not going to do anything the physic said. You will not make the transformation into an adult hunter."_

_"Dad you can't do that," I yelled back, "I have rights, it's the hunter law and you know it. You can't keep someone against their will, and you sure as hell cannot take away my right to be a full hunter. If the chief knew what you were doing he would have you exiled."_

_I felt a sharp stab of pain in my stomach and I fell to the floor, my own father hit me and it wasn't over. He started to kick me, never letting me get back up._

_"I never fucking wanted you," he yelled, "I wanted a boy, a son."_

_"Stop it!" my mom yelled, "Stop your killing her."_

_"I don't care," he yelled back, "She deserves it."_

_He stopped kicking me and I prayed that my torture was over for the night. I heard a rustling as my dad moved around the room. He walked back over to me and I felt a searing pain in my leg. I looked up and saw that my dad had cut me._

_"By the end of this night you will be begging for death you little bitch. I wish you were never born, you have been nothing but a problem"_

**End of Flashback**

"I ran away a week after that," I told him, "The things my dad did to me were unforgivable, and after the village heard about the prophecy, my family was exiled."

I didn't realize I was crying until Dr. Cullen brushed a tear from my eye. I flinched back slightly, even though I knew that I could easily incapacitate him.

"I am so sorry…" he looked like he was trying to remember something.

"Bella," I smiled softly, "My names Bella."

"Such a beautiful name," Dr. Cullen said, "so is that why you're at the hospital? Because of what your dad did to you?"

"No," I told him, "I'm here because a vampire attacked me."

"What did he do to you?"

"He was at my house when I got home, he was waiting for me; he said I was the most delicious thing he had ever smelled. He said that I wasn't mate material, but I am good for what he needs. He picked me up and took me to my room, and then he, he raped m-me." I broke off sobbing.

It was silent for a few minutes until I could get myself pulled together and then I spoke again, "Now that the prophecy is fulfilled I am going to have every hunter alive on my ass trying to kill me, not to mention I have school and training."

"My son Jasper wants to be a therapist, maybe we could have your training be with him, but say it was for therapy. We wouldn't have to tell jasper anything, just that I'm worried about you and you agreed to do therapy with him. As for the other hunters, I could have Alice look out for anything suspicious."

"She most likely won't be able to see them," I told him, "Hunters don't have a soul; they were created by witches to protect the earth. So technically we don't exist; it would be a very big surprise if she had a vision about a hunter."

"She saw you coming, she had a vision about the gym accident but couldn't stop it in time," Dr. Cullen said, "She'll see them coming, trust me."

"Okay," I said, "When can I get out of here?"

"How fast can you heal?" he winked at me.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Whether you will let me feed on your energy or not." I looked at him, "You see, vampires feed on blood, but hunters, well they feed on vampire energy."

"I see will there be any side effects when you take my energy?"

"You'll just feel a little weak, but that's about it, the process is painless, you won't know I'm doing it."

"Okay so how do you take the energy?" he asked slightly nervous.

"I just have to touch a part of your body like your hand."

"Okay," he said and held his hand out to me, "Feed away."

I took his hand and started to take the energy I needed, as I was doing this the bruises were instantly disappearing as if by magic. Dr. Cullen looked confused; I know he wanted to asked a million questions. After I was done feeding I let go of his hand and laid back down on the hospital bed.

"You can ask questions now, I can see that you have a lot to ask." I told him.

"Vampires can't have babies," he stated.

"They can have children, male vampires already have the ability to reproduce since their bodies don't have to change to carry a baby, and a female vampire can get pregnant it just is extremely difficult. They would need to have the blood of a Hunter once a week in order to carry the baby to term. After that the baby would age at a fast pace until it hits the age of around 17, then the baby would become fully immortal and invincible. It would survive off of blood like regular vampires do, the only thing it would not be able to do is turn another human. Vampires that are born are born without venom, making them unable to turn others into blood takers."

"I see how does the pregnancy progress after the child is conceived?" he asked quietly.

"I will explain that when you are ready for a child." He looked surprised so I continued, "I can only assume that you want a child and after you tell your wife it is possible she will also want a child, and I will be more than happy to offer my blood up for you to have a child with."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Yes, you saved my life and going to continue to help me, it's the least I can do." I told him, "But I have to ask you , not to tell your wife about me until I tell you it's okay, the less people that know about me the better. I also assume that you coven has more than one special ability so I must also ask you to keep you mind blocked at all times."

"I understand," he said, "So what happens when you become a full hunter?"

"Well we get faster and stronger and have one special ability that is revealed when the change is complete, mine just happens to be the element a fire. Which means anything that involves fire I can control also I can produce fire out of thin air to protect myself if needed. We have to feed on energy to survive, most of my kind feed off of animals, the out casts feed off of humans, and only when in battle will we feed off of vampires."

"So your basically one giant lethal weapon of mass destruction to anyone who harms you," he said slowly.

"Pretty much," I said sadly, "I am a danger to everyone, even the hunter community, if I get too mad I could destroy everything."

"You won't," he said, "I will help you control yourself."

"Thanks," I told him, "Am I free to go now?"

"Yes, as for your after school therapy sessions, I will tell Jasper about them, but I won't tell him the reason you are there, when you are ready you can. I want you to come three times a week: Monday's, Wednesdays, and Fridays; I will have Jasper pick you up and drop you off at your house, I would like for the sessions to be 2 hours long each until you feel like you don't need to come anymore."

"Understood," I said and smiled, "I will be seeing you soon I guess, bye Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle," he told me, "bye Bella see you soon."

I went to get up and remembered that I am still in a hospital gown and that they had to cut my other cloths off of me.

"Umm Carlisle? Can you send Mike in really quick?" I asked him.

"Sure thing Bella, he will be right in."

He left the room and Mike came in shortly after. He was carrying a back which I assumed was his back pack until he started to pull out my cloths.

"Thank you so much Mike," I told him.

"No problem," he said, "I'll just turn around until your done changing."

Without another word mike turned around and I quickly changed and threw the gown on the bed.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep." He said.

We went home and went to bed, the rest of the weekend was uneventful.


	6. Breaking The News

"Come on Bella you can do better than that," Jasper taunted me, "I thought you could kick any ones ass. What's going on today?"

"Shut up," I yelled at him, "just shut your mouth."

Jasper grabbed my shoulders and tossed me easily to the ground, I got up quickly and started to through punches left and right, all of which he easily blocked. He grabbed both of my hands and tossed me back down onto the mat. He stalked toward me and for a flash I saw James, and a flash was enough.

"Stop," I whimpered, "Please leave me alone."

"Bella," Jasper said slowly, "are you okay, do you want to talk about it?" he asked not wanting to push me on our first session.

"No," I whispered, "I'm done for the day, can you take me home? Please?"

"Let me get my keys an-" he was cut off by Carlisle.

"I'll take her," Carlisle said.

We walked out of the house and got into his Mercedes, the ride home was quiet, even though he had a thousand questions to ask.

"I'll see you Wednesday," Carlisle told me, "have a good night."

"You too," I told him as I got out of the car, he waited until I was inside to drive away.

"Bella is that you?" I heard mike ask.

"Who else would it be?" I asked sarcastically, "Slender man?"

"Don't say Slender Mans name in vain," Mike laughed, "he will come for you."

I rolled my eyes and walked in the kitchen, "Mmm what are you cooking? It smells delicious."

"Fajitas, want one?" he asked.

"I wish I could," I told him, "but for reasons still unknown to you, I cannot have any. My body is no longer able to eat regular food, but thanks for offering."

I walked out the back door and easily hopped the fence; walking into the forest behind my house, I hadn't fed since Carlisle lent me some of his energy, so I was in desperate need of something.

I took off running careful not to waste too much energy; I ran for a good five minutes, trying to find something anything to feed on. I stumbled upon a heard of dear; I started to hum, a hunters voice draws animals in so we can safely feed on animals without hurting them. I pounced on the deer, and fed, taking enough energy to feed myself but not enough to kill the poor animal. I didn't want to be a killer, soul or no soul.

I ran back to the house feeling energized ready to take on the next problem; when I got into the house I could smell smoke.

"What are you trying to do," I laughed, "Burn my house down?"

"So the fajitas got a little over cooked," he defended, "It's not like you could do any better Bella. How was your little forest adventure?"

"How do you know where I went?" I asked.

"I saw you jump the fence silly," he teased, "You do know that there is a window in the kitchen right?"

"I see," I said, "So you decided you were going to go all Peeping Tom on me?"

He looked lost for words; I laughed at him and went into the safe room which I had now converted into my own personal training room. I walked over to the punching bag and started to train, throwing punches softly into the bag so I wouldn't break it.

"Hey mike!" I yelled.

"Yeah?"

"When do you want to start working on the upstairs rooms? I'm sick and tired of sleeping on the couch."

After we had converted the safe room into my training room we had nowhere to sleep because the upstairs was still a complete disaster area.

"I can go today and get paint and order carpet for the bed rooms, if you want me too." Mike said and added, "Do you want to come with?"

"Yeah, I need to get paint for a nursery anyway, and stuff for the bathroom."

"A nursery?" Mike asked surprised, "What do you need one of those for?"

"Fuck," I mumbled under my breath, "There's something I need to tell you," I paused, trying to find the right words, "you know how I was," I paused, "attacked? Well I got pregnant because of it…" I trailed off looking at the ground.

"Oh Bella," Mike sighed, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Honestly, I forgot, everything has been so hectic around here it slipped my mind."

"Are you keeping it?" he asked.

I knew the question was harmless but for some reason I burst out into tears, "I really don't have a choice," I cried, "I can't tell you why but it's a part of my destiny, I have to keep the baby."

Mike pulled me into a hug, rubbing soothing circles in my back to calm me down, "Shh," Mike hushed, "You're going to be okay, everything is going to be alright. You're going to be a great mother, and your child will be happy and healthy."

I wanted to tell Mike everything, the hunters, the prophecy, vampires, but him knowing would be one of the most dangerous things in the world, his life would forever be in danger. I looked at him with teary eyes, my heart filling with sadness.

"Mike," I started, "There are something's that I will never be able to explain to you, but if I ever tell you to run you have to run, you have to run and never look back, go to the Cullen's house, straight to Carlisle, tell him Bella sent you. He will understand, you will be protected, do you understand?"

"Bella you aren't making any sense," he stammered, "I can take care of myself."

"Not in my world Mike," I told him, "We'll have a safe word, if I say Hunters, you run like your ass is on fire, got it?" I gave him a look that said I'm not taking no for an answer.

He nodded, "Okay so now that the creeper talk is out of the way, lets go to the store to buy some shit."

The ride to the hardware store was long and awkward, the shopping part was slightly more awkward because unknown by me, Mikes parents owned the store. After we got everything we needed in the basket, which consisted of: new carpet, white, green, purple and blue paint, lots of nails, and about ten pieces of dry wall and plywood, we were finely ready to checkout and fix the upstairs of the house.

We walked up to the checkout stand and Mike's mom was awkwardly standing there, I saw a nervous glint in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright," I whispered in Mikes ear.

"Find everything okay?" Mikes mom asked us when we got to the checkout stand.

"Yes," I answered her.

"So Mike," she started as she was ringing out paint up, "Is this your girl friend?"

"No mom," Mike growled, "She's the one who took me in when you kicked me out for being gay."

"Don't be over dramatic," Mikes dad came in, "If you stop this silly gay nonsense you can come home."

I looked at his father and growled, "Its not nonsense, you are just too ignorant to see that you have an amazing son."

"Why you little wench," Mikes dads gaze turned to me, "You have no say in this."

I was about to reply but mike cut me off, "Just finish ringing us up and we will be on our way."

His dad stalked off, and his mother grudgingly finished ringing us up. Mike stalked out of the store and I followed behind him, when we got to his car he kicked the tire fairly hard.

"Hey," I hugged him, "its okay, they don't know what they are talking about."

"I know," he sighed, "Lets just go."

The car ride was really quiet on the way home, I could sense Mike didn't want to talk about the incident that happened at the store.

"We can start next weekend on the renovations," Mike said as we pulled up in front of the house, "It's already 9 30 P.M. and we have school tomorrow."

I nodded my head in agreement and got out of the car, "Let me unlock the door and then I will help you carry this stuff in."

"Oh no Bella," Mike tutted, "Your pregnant which means no heaving lifting for you."

"Mike I could easily lift you without breaking a sweat, I think I will be fine carrying paint cans in."

"No means no Bella and that's final," he glared at me.

I looked around and saw no lights on in the neighborhood, I walked up to Mike and easily lifted him with one hand, "Unless you want to spend you night on the roof, you will let me carry thing in."

"Bella this isn't funny put me down," I gave him a pointed stare, "Fine you can help but only the small stuff."

After we got everything carried in I pulled out the couch bed and made it while Mike was getting ready for bed. I climbed into bed and Mike joined me a few minutes later.

"I can't wait to have my room done," he sighed, "No offense or anything Bella, but you're kind of a bed hog."

I snorted, "I could say the same about you Mike," I paused and yawned, "Good night Mike."

I heard his faint reply as I drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
